the forgotten child
by Lynn Mary Kaiba Wheeler
Summary: it's pg-13 for umm sugestive stuff in chappie2 please review it's about me and my family blady blah blah please review cuz no one eva reviews me T-T BUH-BYE!
1. Default Chapter

THE FORGOTTEN CHILD  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER- kuso I hate these evil things, obviously I don't own yugioh cuz if I did I would be doing more than writing stories and I wouldn't change Malik's name to Marik that's just dumb EVIL DUBBERS LEAVE MALIK'S NAME ALONE!!! GRRRRRR .:bites evil dubbers:. I HATE YOU EVIL DUBBERS LEAVE STUFF ALONE KEEP IT THE SAME AS IN THE JAPANESE VERSION OR YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH .:starts to hyperventilate then passes out for lack of oxygen:.  
  
  
  
People in white suites- were taking her to the hospital umm yea not the mental hospital I uhhh swear! Yea I SWEAR!! YOU CAN"T GET THE TRUTH OUT OF ME MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH I WILL RULE TH EWORLD WITH THE BOUNCY WALLS OF DOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOLLOW THE Q'S MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
  
  
  
  
Some random dude that knows everything- you see when people work with crazy people they tend to go insane to.  
  
  
  
People in white suits- .: point to the random dude that knows everything:. COOKIE .: bite the random dude that know's everythings head off:.  
  
  
  
Lynn- .:comes back to life and sees people in white suits eating the dude:. O.o okayyy  
  
  
  
People in white suits- .:see Lynn:. FOOD!  
  
  
  
Lynn- .: snaps finger and tables upon tables of food appear:.  
  
  
  
Some weirdo guy that collects money- Excuse me but you're authoress bill came in and you owe $3,000,000 to the snaping fingers society.  
  
  
  
Lynn- . .:thinking:. Doh this ones gonna cost me .:talking:. You have the wrong person tyr down the block but if you tell them it's for their authoress powers they'll kill you so tell them its for the national pinky society!  
  
Guy- uhh okay.  
  
  
  
Lynn nittwit ne way ON WITH THE SHOW.ER FANFIC!  
  
  
  
  
  
(((((A/N- In this Seto is 17 and everyone else is 16 and Mokuba is 12)))))  
  
  
  
Lynn walked down the road pulling her coat closer to her as the cold wind blew. She was gonna have to bear with it she had about 8 more miles to walk to get to Domino City. It was early Christmas Eve and if Lynn's calculations were correct she would be there by evening.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lynn walked along for the rest of the day uneventfully. At about 5:30 she was in Domino City. She passed a game shop and saw that it was still open. "Weird" she mumbled. "Well I may as well get some new cards" she said as she walked into the shop.  
  
  
  
She could hear laughing from another room in the shop. "Hello?" Lynn said as she rung the bell on the counter..  
  
  
  
"Yugi, I thought I said to lock up the shop" an elderly man said.  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry grandpa I forgot." The boy who was obviously Yugi said.  
  
  
  
"Don worry Yug, I'll handle it." A different boy said in a heavy New York accent.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden the door behind the counter opened and a blonde-haired boy came out. "Hello how may I help you" he said as he stared at the girl who was staring at the different packs.  
  
  
  
"uh yea I'll just take.this one." Lynn said as she picked out the one in the back.  
  
  
  
"that'll be $3.50" the boy said as he smiled.  
  
  
  
Lynn pulled out a ten $ bill and put it on the counter.  
  
  
  
"here's your change." Joey said as he held out the $.  
  
  
  
"Keep it I was always taught to tip the cute guys" Lynn said with a wink.  
  
  
  
Joey blushed, "hey thanks." He said as she started to leave. "Hey, I didn't get your name" he said.  
  
  
  
"Well I didn't get yours either." She said.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm Joey Wheeler." Joey said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"I'm Lynn and I'll get back to you about my last name, cuz I'm not quite sure of that yet." She said as she winked at him and then left.  
  
  
  
She was back on the road looking at all of the houses trying to find a certain one.  
  
  
  
She finally got to the house, or rather mansion she was looking for. She went up to the giant double doors and knocked.  
  
Mokuba answered the door, "LYNN?!" he said excitedly.  
  
END CHAPPIE  
  
  
  
Some random announcer dude that talks really boring like- Why was Mokuba excited to see Lynn?  
  
What is Lynn's last name?  
  
Why was she walking in the cold instead of driving?  
  
Why isn't Lynn at home on Christmas?  
  
And lastly why am I asking you, you wont know?!  
  
But if you wanna know review or Lynn will be depressed which will make her not wanna type, which will mean you won't know!  
  
Lynn- somebody fire that guy he's really boring. Ne way review me please cuz noone reviews me I havce a total of like 20 reviews for all my storys combined and that's not a lot T-T noone likes me  
  
R&R! 


	2. chapter 2 Joey has a secret! you wont fi...

THE FORGOTTEN CHILD  
  
Lynn- I'm on the 2nd chappie! Yeppie! Uhh people reviewed me takies joey's girl for reviewing me .:sniff:. People like me ^.^ heehee well umm LET THE INSANITY BEGIN  
  
((see earlier chappie's 4 disclaimer!))  
  
Lynn- now the moment you've all been waiting for drum roll please  
  
Joey's girl- .:plays drums:.  
  
Lynn- the next chappie  
  
Joey- .:comes in:. did u say cookie?  
  
Joey's girl & Lynn- SQUEE!!!!! .: gloomp Joey:.  
  
Joey- hee-hee I'm so popular!  
  
ON WIT DA SHOW ER OH U NO DA DRILL!  
  
Chappie 2!  
  
"Lynn?!" Mokuba exclaimed happily.  
  
"Mokuba" Lynn said as she threw her arms around him. After they let go Lynn asked nervously, "Is umm Seto home?"  
  
Mokuba could tell she was nervous but he let it pass. "He's still at work but he should be home soon. Why don't you come in." he said.  
  
"Umm okay" she said her voice filled with doubt. Lynn smiled at Mokuba and walked inside.  
  
((((A/N okay a lot of u are probably confused but just bear with it, it I'll all make sense soon.I hope))))  
  
LaTeRz  
  
Lynn and Mokuba are in the kitchen and Lynn is cooking and Mokuba is helping.  
  
"Ya no If you weren't here we would probably be having pizza" Mokuba said.  
  
"Yea well this'll be a feast fit for a king . wait if you and Seto have so much money why don't you have a maid or something make you a Christmas dinner?" Lynn said.  
  
"He's not Scrooge he does give people off for the holidays" Mokuba explained.  
  
"oh" Lynn said.  
  
They finished cooking in 3 hours and it was about 7:45.  
  
"Seto should be home by 8:15 The bathrooms upstairs and I'll show you what you can wear." Mokuba said as he lead her upstairs.  
  
He brought her into a room painted a light lilac. "Seto keeps this room as mom's, dad's is right next to it." Mokuba said as he looked though the closet.  
  
"Here you can wear this." He said as he pulled out a violet dress. It was a long dress that went down to her ankles. It was long sleeved but the sleeves were see-through. Mokuba pulled out a silver tiara. "here" he said as he held out the stuff.  
  
"But this is mom's" Lynn said. "yea but she would want you to wear it" Mokuba said as he smiled innocently.  
  
"Seto has a room for you in case you came back." Mokuba said. "Your fav. Color's still baby blue right?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Bathroom's right over there if you wanna take a shower" Mokuba said.  
  
"Thanks I think I need one" Lynn said as she chuckled. Lynn took her shower and got dressed. She went into her room and sat at the mirror and did her hair. When she was finished she put the tiara gently in her hair.  
  
((((A/N umm I don't know how people are supposed to wear there hair with tiaras oy -_-U ))))  
  
She heard the front door open and she heard Seto say "I'm home!" she peeked down the stairs and saw Seto put his briefcase down and go into the dinning room.  
  
"Mokuba how, how did you do this" Seto asked astounded.  
  
"With a little help speaking of which you should come to the bottom of the stairs so you can see it" Mokuba said. Lynn stood right at the top of the stairs as Seto and Mokuba came in at the bottom.  
  
As soon as Seto saw her he gasped. "Lynn" he said as she slowly walked down the stairs. She walked finally reach reached him and when she did she threw her arms around him. "Seto!" Lynn said.  
  
It took a couple minutes for Seto to react but when he did he threw his arms around her. "Lynn. I thought I'd never see you again" he pushed Lynn back so he could look at her.  
  
"You look just like mom, with the same bright blue eyes." Seto said with a smile.  
  
"You have mom's eyes too but they've grown colder." Lynn said.  
  
Mokuba smiled, "Finally, the family Christmas I've been wanting"  
  
"Well I'm starving, LETS EAT!" Mokuba said his childish eyes lighting up, 'I'm so happy Lynn came back' Mokuba thought.  
  
They all ate dinner, played some games and soon it was time for Mokuba to go to bed. Seto and Lynn said good night to Mokuba and went to the burning fireplace and sat on the couches.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" Seto asked.  
  
"Ya no same old same old." Lynn said, "couple jobs here and there" Lynn accidentally slipped out.  
  
"Do you still have the same job." Seto said as he shot her a serious glance.  
  
Lynn squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. "Well it makes the most money and I need the money if I want to make it in show biz." She said as she bowed her head.  
  
"you know I have the money I can give you-" Seto started to say.  
  
Lynn picked up her head "No! I wanna work for my money.that's what mom would want me to do." Lynn said.  
  
"Ya like mom really wants you screwing guys for money!" Seto said being careful not to talk to loud so he wouldn't wake Mokuba.  
  
Lynn bowed her head back down in shame. "Well the main reason I came here was for a good news but I'll wait till tomorrow so Mokuba can hear it to."  
  
"Lynn . you know I care about you that's why I worry and bother you about your job. I love you Lynn. I just want to protect you." Seto said as a tear came to his eye.  
  
"Seto.I love you too" Lynn said as she got up and hugged her brother.  
  
She sat in his lap. "Nii-san you know you can't protect me forever" Lynn said.  
  
"Well I can try can't I?" Seto said with a smile.  
  
(((((((((((((((A/N- GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTERS!!!! WE ARE SISTER AND BROTHER!!! Joey is my bishie not Seto))))))))))))))))  
  
"You should get some sleep tomorrows a big day.. You've never handled Mokuba on Sugar High!" Seto said as he chuckled.  
  
"You go on ahead I think I'll stay up and take a walk" she said. ((Note ::::: she changed into a T-shirt and jeans after dinner))  
  
Seto nodded and left to go to his room. "Nii-san?" lynn said, Seto turned around "can you promise me something?" "What?" "promise me you'll smile more" Lynn said. Seto smiled and said "I promise." As he turned and left.  
  
Lynn smiled as she put on her coat and grabbed a map, and she stepped outside. She was just walking around blindly when she walked past the game shop where she first meet Joey. She smiled and took out her map.  
  
She looked down at the map as she kept walking and she didn't notice the boy walking with his hands in his pockets staring at the ground. They bumped into each other and Lynn's map flew off into the wind.  
  
"Argh there goes my map" she said and then she turned to the boy "WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WER---" she said but suddenly when she realized it was the boy from the game shop and she noticed he was crying.  
  
"Are you Okay" Lynn said.  
  
"Yea sorry bout that." Joey said.  
  
Lynn noticed a gash above Joeys eyebrow was bleeding. "Oh my God, Joey you're bleeding!" Lynn said shocked as she pulled his head down to her level to examine the cut.  
  
Joey now staring straight down into her breasts because the way she positioned his head. Joey pulled his head away "It's nothing." Joey said sounding very depressed.  
  
"Well let me take you back to my house." Lynn said.  
  
"Nah that's alright." Joey said.  
  
"Come on it's better than wandering the streets like this." Lynn said as she grabbed his hand.  
  
Joey looked at Lynn. Lynn smiled brightly which made Joey slightly chuckle. Lynn pulled him by his hand and directed him into the direction of the Kaiba mansion.  
  
END CHAPPIE!!!  
  
Lynn- bam bam bammmmm what will happen when Joey finds out she's related to Seto. A better question WHAT WILL SETO DO!  
  
Yami Lynn- -_-UU you suck at writing  
  
Lynn- *hits her Yami on the head with a spatula* SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lynn- any hoo stay tuned for the next chappie should be out super soon! ^.^ 


End file.
